Learning French
by Cloclo125
Summary: 2 weeks ago, Matthias told Marianna that he wanted to learn how to speak French and she accepted to help him. Read to find out more. Real names used.


Learning French…

Marianna is in her living room, waiting for her Danish friend. 2 weeks ago, Matthias told her that he wanted to learn how to speak French. Of course, she accepted right away. She always had a huge crush on him but, didn't tell anyone about it. Even not to Francis or Michelle. Yes, she has always been afraid to tell them or to tell him. But tonight, she will try to tell him how she feels for him. She hopes that he feels the same way. After a few minutes, someone knocked at the door. ''Coming!'' She said while walking to the door. She opens the door and, yes, it was Matthias. She smiles at him. He did the same. He said ''B-Bonsoir, Marianna.'' and gave her flowers. Roses, especially. She blushes a little and said ''Bonsoir, Matthias. Come in.'' He smiles at her and came inside her house. ''Do you know that you make progress each day?'' She said to him while he took off his long, black coat and put it on a hook. ''Really? You do think that I make progress?'' He said and she nods. He smiles and then looks at the ground, his face red like a tomato. (I'm really happy that she thinks that I'm making progress.) He thought. ''Matthias?'' ''…'' She said, once again ''Matthias?'' He gets out of his thought and looks at her. ''Sorry, Marianna. I was lost in my thoughts.'' ''What were you thinking about?" She said by tilting her head. ''Oh, nothing. So, are we going to stay in the hallway or?'' He said while blushing. She giggles. ''No. Let's go.'' She said and they go in her living room.

…

''P-Puis-je vous a-aider?'' Marianna and Matthias are sitting on a large, white couch, writing sentences in French and Matthias is reading them. ''Très bien, Matthias.'' She said and smiles at him. After a while writing and reading sentences, Marianna took a deep breath. She's ready to tell Matthias how she feels for him. ''Um… Matthias?'' She said while playing with her hair and avoiding eye contact. ''Yes? What is it?'' He said looking at her. ''Um… T-There is something I must tell you.'' She said, shaking a little. ''Really? What is it, Marianna?'' ''It's s-something I should have told you a while ago…'' ''Okay but, I have a question before…'' He said, coming close to her. ''What is it, Matthias?'' He takes her hands, his face a few inches of hers which make Marianna blush. ''How do you say 'kiss me' in French?'' He said with a smile. ''It's… !'' She tries to say something but, her face was so close of his face that she couldn't say anything and she knows why he asks this. ''So, how do we say it?'' She took a deep breath and said ''It's embrasse-moi.'' ''Well then...'' He gave her a kiss on the cheek, said with a sweet smile ''Embrasse-moi, Marianna.'' and without any seconds, Matthias placed his lips on hers. She starts immediately to kiss him back and put her arms around his neck. She didn't mind the taste of beer all over his mouth. After a good 30 seconds, he pulled away and gave her another kiss on her cheek. ''So, what did you want to tell me?'' He said while caressing her hair. ''What I wanted to tell you… is that I love you.'' She said, looking into his blue eyes. ''I always wanted to but, I was afraid.'' She said and looks down. ''Why? You don't have to be afraid. Well actually, I was afraid, me too.'' He said, gently holding her hand. ''Why?'' She said and looks back at him. ''Because I was afraid of what you might think of me, Marianna.'' ''But, why?'' ''Because first, a lot of people say that I'm loud and second, I'm a heavy drinker. That's why I was afraid.'' He said with a few tears in his eyes. She didn't know what to say. Why Matthias would say that? She didn't think that of him. She gently kisses him on his lips and hugs him. ''Matthias, I don't think that of you.'' ''You don't?'' ''I don't. Do you know what I really think of you, Matthias?'' She said, looking into his blue eyes. ''I always think that you're the most wonderful man in the entire world. C'est vrai; you may be just a little bit loud and that you drink beer often but, I love you the way you are. Je t'aime beaucoup, Matthias and you're my king of Northern Europe. Never change, okay?'' She said with a few tears falling of her eyes. He looks at her with a smile and hugs her, still with a few tears in his eyes. He holds her tight and said ''I love you so much, Marianna. Never forget that.'' He kisses her on the forehead and holds her tight. ''I'll never forget, Matthias.''

…

Both of them are lying in Marianna's bed. After the lesson, Matthias said that he wanted to stay at her house for the night and she accepted. She was really happy to be with him and he was really happy to be with her. ''Matthias?'' She said while he was holding her in his arms. ''Yes, sweetie?'' He said and kisses her on the cheek. ''If you want, I would love to learn how to speak Danish. Would you give me lessons?'' He smiles at her and gently kisses her on the lips and said ''I would love to.'' After a while, Matthias fall asleep, holding her in his arms. After a few minutes, Marianna falls asleep, close to the one that she loves with all her heart.

Characters:

Marianna: Monaco  
Matthias: Denmark  
Michelle: Seychelles  
Francis: France

Translation:

Bonsoir: Good evening  
Puis-je vous aider: May or Can I help you  
Très bien: Very good  
Embrasse-moi: Kiss me  
C'est vrai: It's true  
Je t'aime beaucoup: I love you so much

…

Hey everyone! ^-^

Another little story that I write of Denmark and Monaco. Hope you like it and if you want, I can write other little stories like that about them.

Don't forget to leave a comment.

Thank you. :3

Ps: I know that there is a lot of repetition towards the end and I know that there is a few mistakes. French is my first language, it is normal if I have a few mistakes.


End file.
